Fuel injectors in internal combustion engines are generally operated by alternately switching the fuel injector between a closed-state where no fuel is dispensed by the fuel injector, and an open-state where fuel is dispensed by the fuel injector. It has been observed that some fuel injectors may stick and remain closed for an indefinite period of time after a signal to open the fuel injector has been applied to the fuel injector. This problem is particularly evident if it is the first time the injector is being opened after being in the closed-state for an extended period of time, for example, when a vehicle is parked over-night with the engine off. It has been observed that certain injector designs, such as compressed natural gas (CNG) injectors that use an elastomer to better seal a pintle/seat interface, are more susceptible to sticking than metal-to-metal type seals. Also, it has been observed that some fuel injectors are more susceptible to sticking if the ambient temperatures are relatively low, for example less than −20 degrees Celsius. If a fuel injector does not transition from the closed-state to the open-state predictably, the amount of fuel dispensed by the injector may be uncertain.